Dream?
by asylem29
Summary: [oneshot] [killuaXOC] a friend requested that i post my dream...and here it is...the dreams i typed about here are the stories connected with it...and please read YUME DESUKA? by my friend.


**Yume Desuka? (My version)**

* * *

Michi Hanabishi stepped into her classroom, with her wild curls tied in a ponytail and her green eyes held a look of decision. She wasn't gonna let her grades fall this time. Never. She heaved one big breath and took another step inside the classroom.

She knew all the people in her class because she researched who her classmates were and called for a "get-to-know-each-other-gathering-before-the-school-year-starts" thing.

She was surprised that everyone was seating in alphabetical order. This was shocking because this never happens in the first day of school.

N-E-V-E-R

She just shrugged it off and sighed. She spotted a seat next to a window and saw that the girl in front of her was the girl who came before her in the list of students, which was in alphabetical order. I tell you…

S-H-O-C-K-I-N-G

She sat down and got settled. Then she noticed that the boy sitting beside her, she did not know who. The boy beside her had blue-violet eyes and white spiky hair, which I must point out, is against the rules!

She ignored the teen and minded her own business. She took out her sketchpad and pencil and started doing soft lines with soft strokes. _"I don't know this guy. I know everyone in the list. I saw them in the gathering. This must be a late enrollee and the only other section that the principal chose to be **his **section was ours."_

"TAP! TAP! TAP!"

Michi heard a tapping noise coming from the table beside her. She figured that the boy was making that racket with his pencil. She really wished that he would stop. This was getting really annoying and add all the other chitter-chatter that her other classmates were producing with their controversies of showbiz gossip and wrestling happenings last night.

"ehem"

"_ignore…ignore….ignore…."_

"ehem"

"_ignore…..ignore….ignore…."_

"ehem"

"_ignore….ignore….ignore…."_

"**E-HEM!"**

Michi couldn't take it anymore! "What!"

The boy held out his clenched fist. He held a knowing look on his face, and Michi found all of that annoying.

"And what do you want me to do with _that_!" Michi cocked an eyebrow to his fist.

The boy sighed and changed his all knowing look with a look that says, _"Are you that stupid?"_ The boy set his hand right above his seatmate's table and let go of his clenched fist. Something dropped on Michi's table.

"Tuk-tok-tok…" the thing made that noise as it bounced on the table. And in every bounce, Michi watched it, her eyes going up and down following the movement.

"E-eraser!"

"You made a mistake." The boy said, all-knowingly…..

"Mistake!"

"I don't know anything about art, but I still know that you made a mistake…" the boy said.

"_Mistake_!"

"Duh. You drew the sun at the left-hand corner but it seems that the light is coming from the right-hand corner if you look at this part of her hair…" The boy traced the lines and highlights when he said those words…

Michi was astonished. Shocked, in fact. She made a mistake; a boy noticed it and pointed it out for her. And how the heck did the boy know about it!

"Ho-how..." she stuttered.

"How did I know? I watched. Unfortunately for me, I got interested." The boy said and he rested his arms on his table and laid his head on his arms. He smirked at Michi.

Michi blushed in embarrassment. She raised an eyebrow and looked disgustedly at the boy with bored eyes. But she knew the polite thing to do. Right then and there, she damned her manners. "Tha-thank yo-you for pointing it out fo-for m-me."

"No problem. Now, entertain me." The boy smirked.

Michi was outraged. Now she was this boy's puppet! No way! She closed her sketchpad angrily and slammed it inside her case.

The boy hid his head inside his arms and silently laughed. Why do all of his seatmates from different schools act like this? But this girl was somewhat different.

Michi decided that she would just have to ignore this boy all over again. She looked out the window and found the relaxing morning orange sky. She liked this time of day when it looked like the sun was setting.

She sighed. She remembered someone in her dream. She doesn't remember the face. But she was sure that, that someone was a 'he'. And he promised that they would watch the sunset together….

She turned around to look at the boy who was tapping his foot to an unknown rhythm and his head bowed on his table. "Do you have any interesting dreams?"

"Dreams?" he said.

"Yeah…dreams." Michi said getting lazy.

"Yeah….so?"

"Entertain me. I'm getting bored." Michi smirked and watched the boy's right eyebrow cock.

"Suuuure…"

"C'mon. I did just that a few seconds ago. Don't think I didn't hear that laugh." Michi smiled at the weird boy.

"Ok. But I won't be the one crying when someone beats them up for laughing at someone's dreams." The boy warned with a straight face.

"Fine, fine. I won't laugh. Trust me."

"The other night, I dreamt I was lying on the ground because I was running too far and I thought that I ran far enough and decided to rest." He said.

"So, you were searching for something."

"Not exactly. I think I was running because someone told me I had to." The blue-violet eyes flashed.

"And you did what he told you!" Michi was amused. She guessed if someone told this boy to jump off a cliff, he might do it.

"No. I did what _she_ told me." The boy said seriously. "She was fun to be with. But I think I might get into a lot of trouble if I'm with her."

"So, who is she?" Michi asked curious.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Like I said, I don't know. But I really had a good time watching the stars with her, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yeah…My roommate told me that I was smiling when I slept. And when I woke up I felt like something heavy was lifted from my shoulders…"

Michi faced the other way after a few seconds of silence. She did not want to admit that she felt the same way when she woke up from a similar dream. She rested her head on her arms and let the buzzing of the class' chatter lull her to sleep.

"What are you going to do?"

"Huh?" Michi sat up straight at the unexpected question and faced the asker.

"Will you do something?"

"What?"

"Are you going to ignore me?"

"Why?"

"If I tell you that I like you?"

Michi cocked an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Will you ignore me if I tell you I like you?"

Michi was silent for a second. But only a second. "Probably…"

"Then I won't tell you so you won't avoid me."

"Then don't…"

"But you already know right?"

"Know what?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"So…you won't avoid me…?"

"If I could I would…."

"…" The spiky-haired teen bowed his head. So…it was the same in the end.

"But I wouldn't." The boy looked up in big surprise and was surprised even more to find a smile on his seatmate's face.

The blue-violet eyed teen smiled and asked. "How are you called?"

"I have been called differently by so many people I care about…" The girl replied.

"May I know what your closest friends call you?"

"Michi-chan. But I think, _Michi_ is enough…" The girl thanked the Gods for her teacher's absence on the first period of the first day. And she thanked them extra for letting this boy be her seatmate.

"**_Michi_**…" Michi had to blush when the boy said it. How he said it was so familiar to her. "It just rolls off the tongue…It's a nice name."

"Thanks. Who are you, again?"

"I've never said it before."

"Yeah, right. Sorry."

"It's Killua. But you can call me anything you want. Just don't embarrass me when you do."

"**_Killua_**…" The boy couldn't help it. The way her lips moved when she said it, and when she said it, it was like she heard the voice from somewhere so distant, made him go red in the face. "I like Killua-kun. And I don't think anything else added to that will make it right."

"Just 'Killua-kun'?" The boy asked.

"What? You want Killua-chan?" Michi didn't mean it. She just wanted to see his reaction.

"Hey. If Killua-kun is fine for you, then it's fine for me!"

"This scene just seems too familiar…." Michi rubbed her chin.

"Yeah…"

"Glad to have it that way..."

"Yeah…"

"So…"

"So?"

"Anymore interesting dreams?"

"Yeah…"

"What?"

"You kissed me…"

"WHAT!"

* * *

_fin_

* * *

**-michi29**


End file.
